Athrikus Narassin
thumb|Athrikus Narassin 'Athrikus Narassin ' is a level 31 named night elf in Darkshore. Balthule Shadowstrike wants Athrikus' head. Lore One of Azshara's most loyal servants, Athrikus Narassin was an aristocrat who prided himself on the many magical items he attained or crafted. Though there were many towns and places of habitation constructed upon the lakeshore, Ameth'Aran and Bashal'Aran villages were the foremost. Having the touch of Azshara, the Kaldorei's beloved Queen, in their creation. Her favored servitors, those of the Highborne, she brought to the twin towns to reside, and to govern them she placed Athrikus Narassin. Though it would be that he would spend most of his days in his Tower of Althalaxx, some ways removed of the towns. His second, a mage known of his prowess in the arcane arts as much as with his physical abilities was Asterion, who lived among the people of Bashal'Aran, and went many times to Ameth'Aran to see to the needs and wants of its people. In the War of the Ancients he was one of the many magi keeping the network of spells operating so that Sargeras could finally manifest in Azeroth when Furion engaged Azshara, throwing their careful spellcraft into chaos, exploding the Well of Eternity. Athrikus was blasted far away, and when he awoke, he found that he was missing all the items he had so loved. However, the Well's explosion had made him immortal, and given him the power to sap the energies of other magi to augment his own. In Ameth'Aran, all was in ruins. Its people clinging to the ground as though that might spare them from the destruction. It was then that Athrikus Narassin appeared to guide them to safety. With a spell he could protect them. He would say. While around them, brother and sister, father and mother perished. They would have life eternal, and have naught to fear from the Sundering that was to come. 10000 years later, Athrikus resides at the top of the Tower of Althalaxx and still possessed two soulgems, and they are being held in Night Run and Satyrnaar, satyr-held areas in northeast Ashenvale. He founded the Cult of the Dark Strand with many warlocks, including even a foul satyr. One of his most loyal servants was the orc warlock Ilkrud Magthrull. Athrikus is empowered by soulgems holding the trapped Highborne souls. He is also a pawn of the Shadow Council, of which his cult is an ally; or part of. Athrikus Narassin's Journal In his journal, he writes: It never ceases to amaze me how easily hatred can be used to bend people to your will. The orcs and trolls were easiest, their hatred of the alliance making them willing subjects to hear the message of the Dark Strand. Do they have any inkling of the Greater power they serve? ''That infuriating paladin, Delgren the Purifier, has been poking into our affairs in Ashenvale Forest. While his lackey, Balthule, spies on my tower thinking his presence unknown to me. Delgren believes us a minor threat, just another death cult. Perhaps. Little does he know that we are but one of the... Strands of the Shadow Council. As a child, I was once told of an insect whose bite could kill with ease. Though it looked nothing more than a fly, a speck barely worthy of recognition. It is the things you dismiss which will hurt you the most, left to fester. Quests * Loot * (Quest Item) * Narassin, Athrikus Narassin, Athrikus Narassin, Athrikus Narassin, Athrikus